Of No Will and Consequences
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was the Decimo of the Vongola Family. He knew that the world was a strange dark place, full of mysteries, and danger. He knew of the supernatural, and believed it, because, he was a prime example of it, really. Dying Will Flames were not classified as 'normal'. But, he discovered a whole new world due to Lambo, and he wasn't sure he liked it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! They belong to their respective owners, authors and/or publishers.

Warnings: Possible slash, yaoi, Violence, Underage non-con (unplanned) pregnancy, MPreg

* * *

Prologue

"Another case of civil kidnapping? That's odd; true mafiosi should know not to attract stares."

* * *

 _A man approached him, his steps sure and a light in his eyes which made him quiver under the hard stare._

" _Eh? What do you want, sir?"_

* * *

The words were uttered softly, yet the other persons in the room still heard them. One of them, a dark haired young adult regarded the former from under his tilted fedora. It was true, Mafioso were not supposed to be known to the Light world, up there. But there were leaks, as always in each and every society, hidden or not, though less than during the reign of the Quattro.

"Juudaime, do you want me to send men to reopen the 'Call Journal' affair?"

"Please do," the now-dubbed Juudaime gave his consent immediately, his Intuition flaring up. His silver haired right hand man retreated silently to call his subordinates.

His Intuition was sending warning bells colliding within his head and into his skull, almost rattling his cranium. It was like when Xanxus or Byakuran came to try to take his Family away and no one touched the Neo-Primo's family. No one who wanted to live.

He shuffled in mountains of paperwork, placing a pile here and moving another one there. He gave a small 'Aha!' of triumph when he came out of the sea of paper while clutching about half a dozen folders.

The kidnapping cases spread over around six years, which meant they started four years before the Inheritance Ritual.

* * *

 _The stranger cocked his head to the side in a silent demand. His body stiffened. That man was not as innocent as he looked, he could feel it._

 _Air felt heavy around him. He could feel a strength exceeding humans' judgement. Danger, it screeched._

* * *

Now aged eighteen, Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi (alias Kit of the Young Lion of Vongola, alias Defeater of the Terrible Xanxus, and also known as the One Who Tamed the Pant-soiling Hibari and the Nightmaire-inducing Rokudo of Vongola. Yeah, so many pseudonyms, and the list did not end here… It was slowly gaining in length as time passed.) was slowly taking over the Vongola Famiglia, with Nono still holding the mantle but preparing to let go of his title and passing it to the next generation. He was cleaning up the Underworld, taking away first the ones who dealt with crueller practices like child prostitution or human trafficking, though there would never be total purge of nefarious deeds. Mukuro was overjoyed to be able to make the Mafiosi 'take some well-earned vacation'. Their minds were completely blank when they returned from their little trip with the Owl of Vongola.

The young brunette read attentively the papers in his hands. The kidnapping cases were all done in the same fashion and with specific categories of victims. That's how the Vongola was able to keep track of the intriguing affair.

* * *

 _He shook his head in refusal. He had heard of what happens to young children when they went with some stranger at odd hours of the night._

 _The man growled in warning._

* * *

The targets were always pre-teen males, having about the same built and colouring, black hair and blue or green eyes though there was occasionally brown eyes. The perpetrator was deduced to be obsessed with these boys, most likely to be a sexual predator. There were witnesses declaring they saw the kidnapped being accosted by some shady men, without any particular physical or mental traits and links to the mafia, and brought to a shaded alley for them to disappear altogether afterwards.

* * *

 _He took a cautious step back. He did not want to get into trouble, and the man before him reeked with it._

 _His actions only served to anger the man. A savage snarl contorted his face, making a grotesque imitation of a human's face._

 _He was preparing himself to scream for help right now._

* * *

Weeks later, each of the boys reappeared in the scientific domain as test subjects of some till then unknown scientist – some man called Fipherpol Romain - to vanish completely after around two months. The Vongola did not get involved, since everyone was panicking over the yet to be named Tenth Boss of the prestigious and deadly Vongola Famiglia.

There was a group of suspects who were likely to be related to the situation; however, the one who was the most noticeable was a French obstetrician, a certain Nésanglatté Aldéric, newly introduced to the darker society lurking on the border of what was considered as the norm and beyond. He was the most suspicious, because it became known that he worked together with Ficherpol before his recent death. Not much of information was gathered on them, and it greatly bothered Tsuna.

* * *

" _Shut up! Imperio!"_

* * *

But… Tsuna was finally the -rather reluctant- boss. He could do whatever he wanted to as long as he did not attract the attention of the Vindice. So there he was, sending Gokudera for a new errand, and that was it.

Who knew it would bring so many problems inside the Famiglia? However, it was not unpredictable, with everything which came with doing damage control for the Underworld with such a Family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One – Lunacy

Crap hit the proverbial fan after a meeting between the Council, the name officially given to the alliance of the Shimon, Giglio Nero and Cavallone Families and the CEDEF with the main branch of Vongola and the sub-party Varia. As usual, the Gesso Family came in uninvited along with the ex-Arcobaleno.

Everyone was in one of the smallest reunion room of the Vongola Headquarters, in Sicily. It was their regular monthly meeting, not the Annual formal one.

Xanxus was already drinking– he drank even during the formal reunion, anyway- and ordering Squalo around. Mammon was counting the money he gained when he set up a betting pool on the Dino's lover (who was surprisingly Reborn). Bel was… laughing with Mukuro about some guys he had 'roughed' up. The sadists. Chrome was busy chatting quietly with Yuni while Yamamoto was being yelled at again by Gokudera (Lovers' quarrel again. It would not be surprising if no one would approach Yamamoto's room later due to certain loud and seemingly painful events). Byakuran was floating around by everyone's head, munching on his precious marshmallows. All in all, there was absolute noisy chaos.

And Tsuna was asking God and his ancestor- thrice damned Giotto! Who told you to impregnate so many women and give birth to so many branches of your family- again who the hell gave his a Family and allies like that. Finally, his infinite patience (which he developed as soon as he started the gatherings some two years back) snapped and he went into what was officially dubbed as 'Master Mode'.

His fists descended heavily on the poor, but handsome oak table and abruptly silence reigned in the room. And Mammon and Gokudera started on a financial debriefing of the Vongola. It was concluded rather abruptly when Squalo had to dodge a whiskey tumbler but it was magically deviated towards his head again.

Then, the time of requests came. Ryohei asked for new boxing gloves and Lussuria wanted the usual rematch as he did for the past two years. Mukuro desired to try to take possession of Tsuna's body again and demanded compensation for the battles he had participated in for Vongola's sake. Lambo requested for more siesta time and grape juice (The little guy had grown up since the Inheritance Ritual. He was no longer styling his hair into an afro, instead adopting the more relaxed haircut his older self was used to, but he was still a bratty crybaby). Hibari almost bit everyone to death since they were disturbing his nap. He was placated when Dino placed himself (was forced) in front of him (by his sadistic lover) and -was ordered to at Leon point- asked for a fight.

Tsuna sighed for what seemed to be the two hundred and fifty seventh time this day and ordered all of them out of the room. The reunion was completely useless anyway, since it had never been successfully concluded for all these years. The brunette was questioning himself about his sanity and common sense. He should really stop being too stubborn and demand reports instead of conducting those meetings. There would always be extra monetary expenses coming later anyway, as the guys would fight to decide would was most intelligent, stronger, had better fashion sense and such useless topics.

Tsuna chuckled softly under his breath. He had been Dame-Tsuna, yet, there he was, deciding what things were useless or not, as the Boss of one of the most powerful Famiglia in the world. Oh, the irony of Life!

He could possibly let his Family and his friends enjoy themselves for once. These meetings were the seldom occasions where all of them were present.

The whole horde shuffled along, pressing against and into each other to get out of the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna had planned for a moment of rest in the garden, where a table full of savoury delicacies and refreshing drinks had had been laid out, though that single moment would most definitely become a whole afternoon and part of an evening.

Tsuna decided he was pretty content to let all his allies relax, though Hibari was a bit tense, glancing at his phone regularly. He was after all the one who was in charge of Vongola's internal security as the 'Protector of Namimori' (which equalled to about everyone who had once stepped on the Sacred Land, where no criminality was tolerated and the fool who dared try to step on the line would be beaten-bitten to death: the Sanctuary, Namimori in itself).

The young Boss soon forgot the faint downwards quirk of Hibari's mouth and the scrunched up eyebrows as he was dragged into a match of Poker (which was unfortunately the Strip genre of game) by Dino, – who naturally lost spectacularly without Romario by his side and Reborn watching him like a hawk - Byakuran and Mammon. His supposedly older brother better thanked him for making the blonde avoid losing his slacks and underpants. Reborn would have their hides, both of them, though Dino had lost his watch, Tsuna his stuffy overcoat in which he had been forced into by his maids in the morning before the meeting and Byakuran his shoes which he gave rather happily to Mammon, Mammon and Mammon respectively (Yes, Mammon was the one and only who had beaten them all).

And their evening was of course ruined by the arrival of yet another crazy Mafioso, who, this time was a foe. Tsuna almost introduced him face to him palm, or vice versa. He really had caught the Lunacy sometime during the time spent in the presence of his friends-allies-uncertainty-something.

Where was the resting time for an over-worked boss, damn it?!

A guy appeared in front of their fancy gates, a pair of thin wired spectacles slightly askew perched on his nose, very vampire-like canines out in a small morbid smile and what seemed to have been a white lab coat which had fallen off his shoulders to rest at his elbows. Coupled with his eccentric appearance a mane of wild fiery red hair, a height the Boss estimated as six feet one and a leash connected to the porcelain neck of an assuredly lovely doll resting in his arms (It was the most beautiful one Tsuna had ever seen).

The last article captured the young brunette's complete attention. It was a life-size model of the most magnificent girl he could imagine, being short in stature and lithely built, with almost alive jade eyes, delicate milky skin, choppy mid-long ebony hair, long eyelashes and full rosy lips, from what Tsuna could see. That crazy man had dressed it up in a rather old-fashioned knee-long forest green dress with lace and flower embroidery, a pair of dainty low heeled shoes on its feet and a choker around its neck, where the leash had been tied. The young brunette boss always had good eyesight.

Tsuna had this nagging feeling, the one he always had when the situation would turn sour. The brunette Boss subtly looked around for what could have triggered his Intuition. His gaze unconsciously landed on Lambo and then on Hibari. Both of them had paled, the child looking on the verge of crying and Hibari ready to attack. Still, apart from his Guardians' apparent discomfort, there was nothing on their side which could have made his senses prickle like that. Only then that he looked on the other side of the would-be battlefield.

The evidently scientist was staring at them with a glint Tsuna could recognise anywhere, his lips stretching more and more by every seconds. Something was off about this man. Xanxus surely thought along the same lines as he released a feral growl and took out his guns.

"Look in his arms."

Reborn announced loudly and clearly. He was ordering all of them to do it. Everyone who had not been able to discern what was wrong apart from the obvious breach in the security of the Vongola Famiglia complied without complaints. The others let their eyes rest solely on the man.

The brunette observed the doll while keeping an eye on the strange vampire-man. The toy looked out of place by that man's side. He carefully studied it to find what had made Reborn adopt that dark cruel look. What the hell?

Tsuna realised to his growing horror that the doll was breathing. It was no bloody puppet, but a real, living person whose will had been extinguished and left an inanimate living corpse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two – Reluctant Marionette

Tsuna was revolted. Mukuro looked ready to kill, and Bianchi would follow him instantly. Lambo had simply stopped and retreated behind Fuuta's back. That man who had dared show up at the doors of strongest Famiglia of Italy when their fiercest and closest allies were present. With the whole ex-Arcobaleno circle, murderous Gesso Family, rumbustious Shimon and all the others left unnamed.

That vampire-man was dead.

All the leaders of the Families (be it a sub-faction or not) put up a momentary strong front by forming a wall of power and will before their Families, arms ready to open fire.

That man had the nerve to tell them a horrible thing while staring at Tsuna through his spectacles. "Pretty little puppet, isn't it?"

His sentence sealed his fate. There was no way Tsuna would forgive such a personage from that terrible of an insult.

Mafiosi from old age were not like that. They were the gentlemen of the dark, ready to kill and terrorize men, but never children and women (Death only was administered solely to proud female Mafiosi), not because they were considered weak, but because of their own proper codes of honour. They respected life and death. Women were sacred in their eyes. After all, women gave birth, and children were life's future.

They would never have left their enemy on the verge of a painful demise. Even if they had been the one to torture the adversaries. Quick and merciful death was the solution. Only the body and partial mind were broken, not the soul. Many were driven to insanity, some of them were totally irresponsive, but all of them were dealt entirely with.

But that man. He was the personification of what Tsuna wanted to get rid of. Problems stemmed from persons like this. They had no conscience or sympathy. They were dead set on their goals. They were prepared to sacrifice everything, even their Families (Not their lives. Never theirs).

Tsuna needed to shot down this one. One who respect neither death nor life; who broke not only mind and body, but also soul, by imprinting forcefully on it. He had tied their souls by repairing the body and continuing the abuse on mind and spirit. He had smashed the shattered person's will. Her _Will_.

Tsuna could sense none of her Flames. Flames were the will to live, meaning that the only time somebody loses all their Flames is when they are ready to accept death willingly. He could tell however that there was something inside her that was making her move. She was being pushed into actions by _foreign_ Flames.

Yuni engaged first, surprisingly. She definitely was not the one Tsuna had expected to jump into a battle first. She was a support Sky Flame user, not an offensive one. The younger Boss usually used her powers to unify completely her unit and Family. She was a strategist, an excellent one even at her young age, being on par with Gokudera.

This time, she had Harmonised her body with a long spear, not unlike these of the rumoured Druids, with a shaft of old unidentified wood twisting into a knot where a large piece of sharp silvery metal rested. Yuni and her extravagant weapons… But she was brilliant in her art. She was able to perform with grace and precision with a cumbersome weapon acting like an extension of her own body.

Her faithful right hand man jumped in immediately after his Princess, electricity crackling gleefully along his skin. Tsuna followed suit, sparing only a moment to glance back at Hibari. There was no need for them to be attacked by surprise while themselves were confronting an unknown. Hibari was already on it, Tsuna noted, slightly smug about the fact that his intentions were so well received by his Guardians.

However, they were totally unprepared when the broken - shattered, crushed, fragmented, ruined, wrecked - individual came to life after the scientist leaned to murmur in her ear. She jumped from her perch and landed mechanically on the ground, her knees not even flexing to absorb the shock, as if she was immune to pain.

* * *

" _Very good. Now go, go and bring me the child."_

* * *

She attacked first Gamma, who had taken the lead to prevent any possible damage to his Princess and superior. The girl was quite nimble and quick on her feet. But everything in her felt fake, forced and straining. She had been ordered to, and was acting without conscious consent.

Tsuna pitied her. He had met many female Mafiosi, and none of them tolerated being used (Not only women for the Mafia, but women in general). He knew they valued very much their freedom.

A punch was thrown at Gamma's head, which he avoided easily, but the right hand man of the ex-Sky Arcobaleno was unwilling to hurt that girl. Tsuna suddenly remembered that Yuni too had once been controlled - by one of their current allies, no less.

Takeshi or Basil would be more apt to combat the girl in this state, while someone else took care of the man controlling her. It should have been that simple, but they were talking about the Vongola Council. Impossible for them to finish a supposedly simple mission without fucking it up completely and wait for the circumstances to calm down again to then tackle the problem completely and succeed with a fuckload of additional fees to pay afterwards.

(Sometimes, Tsuna thought that he had spent too much time with his Varia faction if he started to swear like that in his mind.)

Tsuna felt and _saw_ a burst of frightening power coming off the short girl, a wave a green Will forming an aura around her lithe frame. He had assumed her Will had been sealed off. He was only partially right. He was seeing another person.

* * *

" _What? No, that can't be. It cannot be possible. This… This power; it had shut down after that."_

* * *

He moved as soon as she did, the girl ignoring the intimidating Mafioso altogether, even the ex-Arcobalenos and the Varia. She was heading straight for Fuuta, behind who still stood the frozen Lambo. She was fast, and really flexible, Tsuna noted as she ducked under Squalo's attack by throwing her upper body backwards and using her hands for balance to fling her legs up, her dress fluttering in her path. It was a weird way to fight and the swordmaster of the Varia had to take some time to get used to it.

Squalo was surely more affected than he let know, as she was able to land a solid kick to his jaw, but not enough to completely mess up with his combat abilities. The long haired assassin took hold of her thin ankle, twisting it and sweeping a foot under the sole limb still holding the girl's weight. A bullet from Xanxus nicked her cheek, a clear warning not to move. Still, she disobeyed despite the suffocating death intent pouring off the enraged man.

Instead of tumbling to the ground, she pushed her torso lower in spite of her trapped ankle, bending her body backwards at an unnatural angle, and used the momentum from her fall to throw off the swordmaster. The latter was propelled up in the air, but he swung his sword anyway. A head would have flown off, if the girl had not rolled away. She barely escaped too; her dress was cut all the way to the hip, and a few strands of her hair were no longer attached, leaving her half undressed and an even more uneven haircut.

Unmoved by her near-death experience by the hands of a bloodthirsty shark and the gunshots of a madman, she continued forward, weaving her way elegantly through the ranks of some of the most deadly Mafia Families existing in the world. She was approaching Fuuta dangerously fast. Tsuna had to act. Now!

* * *

" _Oh? Still fixated on the little prince? I would never have thought it messed up so bad your mindscape."_

* * *

His Flames reacted effectively, giving him the push necessary to land in front of his youngest Guardian and his dubbed 'little brother', taking a defensive stand to shield them. Normally, Lambo would probably have used his weapons to defend himself from the obvious danger, but he was unfortunately still shaken by the appearance of the girl.

His X-Gloves were on his hands, and he was prepared to receive her attack. Yet, she still surprised him by not confronting him, and instead diving to the side to slide all the way to Fuuta and even further.

"You are here…"

* * *

" _Come back now."_

* * *

"Never again!"

* * *

 **For everyone who read this story and supported Lune, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three – Innocence

Lambo stared, dazed by the almost brutal appearance of the person in front of him. It was impossible! No way that… That was… Unthinkable.

It had to be someone who just looked like that person, or even better, Lambo was simply asleep back in his bed in the Sawada house and was dreaming of his impossible future. After all, there was no way that after all this time, his only parent was still alive.

Simply unbelievable.

But, he could recognise those eyes. The eyes which haunted him all his life with their brilliant shine, almond shape and myriad of shades of greens. That chin which resembled his own. That raven hair, with which he had once distracted himself with, twisting his fingers and entangling them in the soft mane, so long ago.

Lambo wanted to cry. He had not dare to hope for this situation, when he would be reunited with his sole living parent.

But it was so cruel.

Lambo had finally adapted in his new life with his big brother Tsuna, annoying Gokudera, cheerful Yamamoto, noisy Brother Ryohei, scary couple Hibari and Mukuro, sweet Chrome and Mama and I-pin and Fuuta.

His stability had been shattered by the discovery of his gentle, caring mother ( _dead_ , his mind whispered traitorously). His mamma, not Mama Nana, but **his** Mamma.

But this Mamma scared him so very much. Mamma was full of life, and always laughing and taking care of him. Mamma was the one who taught him how to read and write and count and remember. Mamma was the only person who could make him giggle in delight, took him in warm and safe arms and fought off enemies, even when they came in hordes and when they were trying to take Lambo away. Mamma… was not that person.

Not-Mamma ( _different, empty, new)_ was exactly the same as the Mamma Lambo recalled, at least in body. But something had changed completely. The doppelgänger was dressed up prettily, but Mamma was more radiant, even when clothed in rags.

Lambo could see some of his Mamma in the shadow he saw in front of him. And he would try his best to bring out all the other aspects of Mamma from the alter ego, even if he would have to cry, beg and scream.

Yes, it was his new mission. The young child promised himself; he would make Mamma return.

* * *

It wrecked his fragile heart, seeing his precious beloved baby so grown up already. He had missed so much of his childhood, he had not been here when it was needed, but he would make sure to make it up to his child.

"Lambo, darling come here," he tried to appease the frightened kid in front of him. He spread his arms in hope of soothing the frazzled nerves of his child, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible and offered a weak, frail smile. His voice was raspy from disuse and he knew it was horrible for Lambo to see him like that, so unlike the mother with who he had once lived, but he had to try.

His efforts only served to scare the child even more. He was not supposed to be scared of his own mother, was he? Lambo was his last ray of sunlight when he had been so deep down in the abyss. It was Lambo who had pushed him to cling so dearly to life – Because he needed to see his baby again.

He recoiled, feeling desperate and disgusted with himself, and so helpless, like before.

He had to jump away from his son soon enough. The moment he moved, the ground where he had been kneeling was shattered and debris were falling all around. His child was safe and sound; someone had taken him to move away from there. (It was hurting him, but it could have been worse. What if Lambo had been injured?) It was a delicate petite girl, with a strange hairstyle and a trident clutched in her hand.

He tried not to think too much of it. But Lambo had buried himself in the girl's arms, resolutely pushing his face into her shoulder.

(Don't think of it. Now, fight!)

He could hear sounds of a battle nearby. Of course, Vongola was not stupid. The Family had already started to fight off the intruder, who was doing frankly ballerina footwork to escape- just barely- their attack. He wanted to whack him stupid, but he had some other things to take care of, the Vongola Boss, for example, as well as that enraged man who was firing a barrage of Flame-infused bullets at him at high speed.

He had trouble to dodge all of the latter. Some of them brushed past him, while others reached their target. By now, he could hardly move his right leg, and a wound on his shoulder was bleeding rather profusely. And hell, did it hurt!

It absolutely did not help when the dastardly man who had done so much to his body cackled and whispered in his earpiece some order of which he was now able to defy. Because his Will to live was just in front of him, and it would be his death if he had to kidnap his own child. He plucked the small device and threw it away in repugnance.

He whirled around - making his head throb and he felt kind of woozy from blood loss- and brashly snarled, "Go fuck yourself! I won't follow you around like a dog anymore!"

(He knew that it was his temper which led him in so many frustrating and unsolvable situations, but right now, he was just so angry. His words had many a times driven him mad afterwards, but still, it was his fault. He had to learn when to hold his tongue.

What he didn't know was that his temper could also help him out of some of his trickiest predicament. Blessing in disguise can be used for this situation.)

"You are not with him?" The question was asked delicately and rather diplomatically. He could see where it was going.

He rasped an answer "Do you think I would be prancing around in that horror if I was accompanying them willingly?" He silently designated his outfit. "And do you think that I would abandon my own flesh and blood?"

His grand declaration earned him a few bullets whizzing past his head, and just to the side of his left leg, seriously scaring the life out of him, but it seemed that he was able to get the message through their thick skull.

"Okay, I got it," the Vongola Boss muttered under his breath. He then did something weird with his hands, like he was shaking hands with an invisible person and crossed fingers – a silent signal perhaps?

A tall man landed behind him after an impressive summersault followed by a flip. He almost moved away from the individual. He was not used to have someone that threatening so close to the back of his neck.

The man was surely of Asian roots, most probably Japan, as the Vongola Decimo was rumoured to originate from the country of the rising sun. He had thin soft traits and a scar on his chin. He was pouring out Rain Flames and he was not yet yelling, so it was kind of obvious that he was Yamamoto Takeshi, the Vongola Rain and not that loud Rain Captain of the infamous Varia.

He instinctively knew that he would a tad safer with Yamamoto than with the raging Varia Head, partially because Yamamoto was not firing bullets at him and also as he could faintly feel the imprint of Lambo's presence on him. It was maybe a mother thing, but he knew Lambo trusted Yamamoto.

He was led away from the battle, inside the mansion dominating the whole of a hill. He glanced backwards over his shoulder. Vongola surely would either kill the scientist (Master! No, he isn't!) or they would capture him, interrogate (No need. He liked boasting about his achievements) and then kill him. Either way, he would be dead.

His injured leg dragged on the soil, and hell, did it hurt! He was so bloody tired and honestly, he wished he could finally relax and enjoy a heart-warming re-reunion with his son, but he had to deal with all that shit. Right now.

* * *

 **AN : For anyone who has read, favourited, followed and/or reviewed, thank you very much! Feedback is appreciated, as are your opinions and suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four – Lost Mother

He was sat in a lone uncomfortable chair in the middle of a large, empty room inside the mansion. His leg was throbbing with pain, and all the various other injuries he obtained were in need of medical attention. He did not know the way back to the outside, and he was tempted to bash in the head of the idiotic airhead of a Guardian right then. Vongola Rain had explained that he needed to be questioned too when he had blindfolded him and led him to this room. What was the use? Vongola Decimo had obviously believed in him.

Okay, maybe that was safer for the Vongola. Probably because he was an unknown and he was positive someone would soon reappear because Vongola Rain had left him alone in hostile environment. He would seriously be blaming the blockhead if ever someone discovered corpses in that room.

Still, he needed to wait for Vongola now. They perhaps would send in one of their higher ranked minions to evaluate him. He had seen the infamous number one Hitman Reborn standing among the ranks of the armada they had sent to neutralize only two men. However, the great hitman could certainly not be the one to interrogate him. He was not that worthy and the professional assassin would surely be needed elsewhere.

He was shocked to say the least when Vongola Decimo himself presented himself at the door of the room accompanied by a silver haired man wearing an unsympathetic frown. The latter stood behind the boss of one of the most powerful families of the world, proving to be an intimidating person, while Vongola crouched next to the chair and whispered soothing words to him under his breath.

Immediately – almost instinctively – he wanted to believe that Vongola Decimo would protect him and give him a new home, but it was not quite his objective. His target was to ensure that Lambo would be safe and happy (He had to admit, the Vongola and the Bovino did a relatively good job in raising his son. But still, it should have been his duty and right).

Seconds later, the brunette was back to his Vongola Decimo persona. He looked cold, and he demanded respect and a healthy dose of apprehension.

It was amazing to see. He had no idea someone who looked so gentle and frail could appear this fierce. It was a transition from pet cat to wild lion. He conceded that if he had been an enemy of his son, he would have long since lost his cool. However, it was his near obsession with Lambo which held him still and forced him to bow out from the battle of will.

Slowly, he opened his mouth and as soon as a word went past his dry lips, it was as if a dam broke.

"Name's Harry Potter, from England. I got separated from Lambo when I came to Italia, some years back. It was my Mast – I mean the Professor Aldéric who took me away."

"Aldéric… I know this name. May this be Nésanglatté Aldéric? The French obstetrician? I thought he only dealt with drugs." It seemed that Vongola had kept tabs on Aldéric, but it was no a close watch enough to see the slavery. Anyway, the doctor was known to keep life-size dolls with him. One more could not hurt.

Vongola Decimo prompted him to continue, softly excusing himself for his interruption.

"You see, the Professor was interested in how the male body could conceive internally. He had tried all sorts of tests to see whether men would ever be able to carry children. He discovered that young boys are better adapted to the transplant of wombs. I was one in many to have an artificial one, created from mutated cells from my bone marrow. All the others with wombs initially from women rejected the organ."

Harry cleared his throat and coughed. It was not an easy task to talk after do much time going without much human interaction.

He was looking at them, observing each and every of their moves. The silver haired man was frantically writing in a notebook, looking slightly crazed, and mumbling something like 'I always believed that magic exists' while the Decimo was silently listening to him. He could see a strange light in the Boss' eyes. It looked almost as if the young man was feeling pain for him. How preposterous!

"Lambo was one of his most recent successes. The others were mostly unborn foetuses and stillborn. His other parent is someone called Zabini. I don't know much else about him."

The two men tensed when they heard the name of Lambo's father. It was most likely that the man, Zabini, had some connections to the Underworld, and he seemed to be famous enough to be known by the Vongola. The still scowling man left abruptly stood up and asked to be excused as he left the room, and his departure let the silence descend upon the pair.

The young Boss relaxed progressively. He seemed to be in deep thought. Harry wisely held his tongue and said nothing as long as the brunette was lost in his own mind. The Professor always told him not to disturb him when he was doing something which did not require assistance.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind. It was no longer the Professor who was dictating his life. He had finally been able to meet again his dear son. He was content for now, but his more vicious side had to rear its head. He wanted at least just enough freedom to get to know Lambo after he spent so much time away.

It seemed that the day was full of surprises. The door was wrenched open. Immediately, Harry jumped out of his seat and flexed his knees to brace himself for the impact. He surely had pulled a muscle as his leg in a world of agony.

He almost toppled over with the whole force he was assaulted with, but strength was not his speciality. Instead, he just flopped heavily back on the chair behind him. The air rushed out of his lungs from the collision, and the wound in his shoulder seemed to have opened up again and his arms circled the person who so brutally jumped on him instinctively.

A tuft of black hair was gently tickling his chin and clear green eyes like his set in an angel's face were staring up at him with unsaid emotions in them. There might still be hope that his relation with Lambo could improve then.

Lambo had always been such a sweet child. When he was a baby, he did cry very much, but he laughed just as much. His joy was what made Harry not regret having him at such a young age.

The latter had his child at only eleven years old. He had been one of many victims of the Professor, but he was the last. The Professor never brought in new persons in his laboratory after Harry. Sometimes, Harry wondered if he was not specifically targeted, but he did not dwell on such horrifying thoughts. He was paranoid enough; there was no need to add to his mistrust.

Harry was brought out of his contemplations by the Vongola Decimo who told him that he would from now start living in the mansion and called for a medic. The former was not displeased, but he was wary of the young man. However, if Lambo trusted him, Harry could make the effort to tame his instinct. Lambo had the knack to find the best in people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Respite

Harry slowly adjusted to a hectic life in the Vongola mansion. As he expected, that Family was crazy as hell. He could not simply settle down for a few minutes without being interrupted with an explosion of some kind. It was usually because of the Vongola Storm; he was so prone to throw around dynamite - Harry had heard that the silver haired Guardian actually got more controlled than in the past. He would rather not know more now that he had the information on Gokudera and his volatile tendencies. Then, the second reason for most of the explosions was Lambo. It worried him greatly, of course, however he was still not used to the shenanigans of the neither his son nor the latter's companions. He was still trying to judge whether to intervene or if it all happened on purpose and try not to make a mistake by breaking up bonding moments.

Speaking of the other Guardians, they were a whole new story. They didn't trust Harry, plain and simple. He actually was not able to meet all of them, thankfully, except Gokudera - charming, with his perpetual scowl and lit cigarette; it reminded Harry of a cat just after giving birth : tired, angry and overprotective - and Yamamoto - who was frightening with his too bright smile and relaxed posture, a true killer. He feared the day he would formally meet the others. Harry had heard that their Cloud counterpart was incredibly violent, and that came from Gokudera. Tsunayoshi had given out a nervous chuckle that caught in his throat midway. The black haired man decided that it was not worth the risk to ask. He had the vaguest feeling that it would end in a bloodbath.

Thankfully, during his stay, he had been assigned a guest room located near Lambo's bedroom. It had been a thoughtful gift coming from the Vongola Decimo. Or perhaps was it a threat to make him comply to their wishes. Harry would not expect the Vongola Decimo, the one who was said to have pledged to cleanse the Underground of sordid affairs, to menace him by hurting his own Guardian. That'd have actually killed any hope of redemption of any kind for their people. Still, Harry have never slept easier than when Lambo woke him up during the night to climb up in his too large bed at odd hours during the night to snuggle up to his parent, tucked in the crook of Harry's neck, his small snuffling lulling Harry into a peaceful slumber.

As it was, Harry woke up yet again almost smothered to death by Lambo's belly. His son had decided that he would shuffle over during his sleep until lying quasi-completely on Harry's face. It was an actual miracle that Harry had not overheated or suffocated. He usually slept very lightly, his body on high alert since most of the time the Professor would visit him only to take him out. These times were not very pleasant to recall. He still had the scars.

Harry gently moved over the small body into a more comfortable position after having wiggled his way away from the child. He got to his dresser and chose some random clothes for the day. It wasn't as if he could go wrong with the bland whites, blacks and greys, with the seldom greens and pinks Lambo insisted he should have. As silently as he could, he slipped into the bathroom to perform his daily ritual. Getting cleaned up had been his priority when he used to be under the Professor's rule. Habits die hard, even ones formed under such circumstances.

He came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, his skin still somewhat moist with the steam now pouring out of the shower stall. He had changed into an off-white dress which was easy to move in and was quite fitting for the weather and to hide weapons. You were never too careful.

Harry grimaced as he recalled the dresses the Professor liked to put him in. They were so incredibly gaudy; he was pretty sure they used to belong to dead people, or on dolls. The style they were was so old-fashioned and horrid he doubted any seamstress of a good grade would agree to make them. He made sure that he had burned the one in which he had come to the Vongola Mansion. The Decimo had agreed that it was a good idea to get rid of it. He seemed to dislike the style as well.

Lambo stirred on his bed. Harry quickly shushed him back to sleep. The little guy had crept into his room quite late last night, and Harry was unwilling to deprive him of the necessary hours a kid like him needed to grow healthy.

His softly growling stomach made him aware of the fact that he was finally able to feel properly hunger again.

While Harry had been mind controlled -being forced to do at someone's bidding, especially a wild and strong spirit like him was humiliating and so damn wrong Harry could blow up a bastard's head- was at first, when he had initially been kidnapped, the Professor had forced him into a passive state due to his Mist Flames overpowering Harry's own untrained (by that time) and newly awakened Flames. He had lived through a blur during his captivity at the mercy of the Professor.

Harry himself could barely remember what actually happened after Lambo's birth. The Vongola Decimo had requested him a detailed account of his life under the influence of Flames after having allowed Harry to settle into his new rooms. Shivering under the stare of the Boss of the Strongest Italian Famiglia while seated at the latter's desk in his office, he recalled whatever he could and told his story as accurately as he could.

* * *

He had been sedated for quite a while and out of it for the better part of the pregnancy -he was somewhat glad that he hadn't been subjected to the whole of it, he had had a meltdown after noticing the bump on his abdomen and tried to stab himself; the first memory of him holding Lambo was outside the walls of the laboratory in which they had been detained, running for their lives.

He had been able to retain his focus until reaching the edges of Palermo, noticing the private property which was probably heavily guarded. He had sped up in his race against time when he heard the growls and barks of the hunting dogs the Professor had released. The man was probably behind them, safely guarded against the animals behind his dog masters and an armoured vehicle. It was a game, one which involved freedom if Harry won, and numbing pain if he lost. He was slowly losing hope.

He probably had enough luck remaining when the gates to the estate opened and a limo came out. He was only a few feet away. He could make.

He took a leap of faith and landed squarely hood of the car. The vehicle screeched to a stop. Harry desperately knocked the door, until finally, someone opened. He jumped in and the driver hit the brakes. The young woman who had become his saviour looked at him, wide-eyed. Harry could do nothing but bow at her, and thank her profusely, his Italian sparse and broken, tears trailing down his flushed face. It had been a miracle, pure and simple.

It took him several moments to calm down enough to utter more than thank you's, and the lady had been incredibly patient and understanding. She asked him several questions he did not understand before she questioned "Parlez-vous français? Do you speak English?"

At the familiar words of his mother tongue, he nodded vigourously. Finally, he found someone who could talk to him and explain why the hell was everybody talking so weirdly.

She introduced herself as Bianchi Mortella. When asked his name, Harry hesitated but offered it anyway. If she wanted to harm him, he'd have been left to the dogs instead of being allowed to get inside the limo. She then asked for the baby's name, who had stayed silent and immobile the entire time Harry had run.

"I don't know..."

"Oh." She did not seemed to be very surprised. Was waking up with a baby in your arms a common occurrence? "How about we name them? By the way, is it a boy or a girl?"

Harry didn't know either, and made it known. Unfortunately, the babe chose that exact time to start crying, and the smell of fresh poo filled the air of the limousine. Bianchi gagged, holding her sleeve delicately to her nose to filter the air. Harry was surprisingly not as affected.

In haste, Bianchi asked her driver to take them to the nearest place they could buy diapers, baby clothes and formula. Harry stared at her bug-eyed. She didn't have to go this far for strangers she just met. Moreover, these same strangers had crashed into her vehicle and literally hijacked it. While clearly running away from someone.

Harry decided not to question her rationality any further.

They arrived at a baby store soon enough, the baby not yet having calmed down. The driver got out and came back in less than ten minutes to hand Bianchi the items he had just obtained.

Harry was astonished to learn that he had the muscle memory to make a diaper, as well as a milk bottle when handed the material required. And they discovered that the baby was a boy. Harry gave Bianchi the honour of naming him.

"Lambo."

It sure sounded fancy. He agreed to her choice.

However, his luck seemed to have run out. Bianchi explained that she needed him to get out of the limo, confiding that she was actually the Heiress to a Family, and that her father had planned for her to meet her new suitor that day. She had been on her way to his place of residence when Harry stopped her. Now, Harry felt guilty. Except that she laughed in his face as he told her the reason to his crestfallen expression.

"It's not like we even like each other. It's more like an union of convenience. We are planned to be wed in a few years, as imposed by own Families. He will have other lovers and probably fall in love with one of them. I heard that he was quite the playboy. He broke the heart of a dozen of the maids at my house."

Harry frowned. "He looks like a jerk to me," he grumbled. He did not want such an amazing lady like Bianchi to be chained to a loveless marriage. "Isn't a marriage supposed to be between persons who love each other and want to spent their lives together?"

"You're a sweet kid, Harry. Sweet and naive. You'll betaken advantage of if you don't grow up more quickly," Bianchi told him with a bitter smile. "Now, shoo. If someone sees you with me, you'll get targeted more than you already are."

Harry climbed out of the limo without any complaints. She handed him the supplies she had bought and scolded him when he tried to promise to pay her back.

"Live for you and the small guy, then consider it a fee paid."

She left without a backward glance.

Harry found himself stranded in a foreign land without any recollection of ever coming there, with no money, a bag of baby supplies, a child and a dept to pay back.

He lived in the streets for long time, he had struggled to remember how many years. Lambo grew stronger and bigger everyday, alongside Harry. Few persons looked at a poor teenager with a toddler.

Until the big shot of Palermo showed up one day in the slums. He was searching for someone young enough to be taken as a new member of the Bovino Famiglia.

By then, Harry had learnt Italian and could hold short conversations. Lambo had taken up the language like a fish to water, while simultaneously learning English with Harry. He also called Harry his Mamma, which Harry found endearing.

Harry was working on a small patch of land he had been able to toil and make vegetables grow in, which they traded with their neighbours if they gave back things like clothing and the likes. The commotion brought Lambo and him away from their crops, pushing through the crowd to reach the cause of the disturbance.

They were shocked to find the Boss of the Famiglia presiding over the town walking around with a large group of bodyguards posted around him. They were looking for children to raise and care for. Harry saw a golden opportunity. He brought Lambo forward, as did the few mothers willing to be separated from their children. The Bovino Family was powerful and an ally of the Vongola. No child should be mistreated or the abusers would be tracked down by Vongola members. The Vongola Nono tolerated trained children. Not child abuse.

After Lambo was taken away, crying and begging to go back to his Mamma, Harry's luck took a turn for the worse. The Professor found him.

He had pressed Harry to reveal the location of his child. Harry had wailed that he lost the child. The child was dead. He was alone.

The Professor punished him. He explained in detail what he had done to Harry's body. The bastard had filmed the surgeries. He showed Harry the procedures. The risks he had taken. Finally, when he had no more videos, no more to tell, Harry went under. He remembered nothing. Until he found Lambo again.

* * *

Another loudly growling stomach brought him away from his past. Lambo had woken up. The kid yawned and stretched. He shuffled until he was in Harry's lap to snuggle with his Mamma. Harry smiled. Then he poked the little one's side with a deft finger.

The poke extracted a giggle from Lambo, which prompted another poke. And one more. By then Harry was fully trying to tickle Lambo halfway dead. With a wheeze and a few spilled tears, Lambo was able to shriek for him to stop. Harry did, and waited for his son to breathe properly again.

Harry stood up and offered him hand to Lambo. The child took it without hesitation. Now, if he could navigate them to the kitchen without getting hopelessly lost, that's be the start of a great day.

* * *

 **Bonus :**

"What do you mean Poison Scorpion? And her fiancé is dead? Poisoned?"

"We have no more information on the matter, so the Vongola let it go. Moreover, we had had an anonymous letter with included photos which showed that Romeo person being an ass towards his lovers. Some say that he had been proposing to several Mafia members with the promise of getting rid of Bianchi Mortella as soon as they marry. He unfortunately died only weeks later due to food poisoning."

"Doesn't seem like a great lost."

"You are indeed right, Harry."

"Bianchi!"

"Good to see you again. I learned that people deserved persons who actually loved them for who they are after our meeting."

"That's awesome. Now tell me about your day."

"With pleasure, dearest."

* * *

 **AN : Phew, I'm finally back with a new chapter. I was incredibly encouraged as I scrolled through a saw the number of persons who choose to make this fic a favourite or followed it. So, I wrote this in under 3 hours, and now present it to you guys.**

 **I can now be found on AO3 as well as Ko-Fi under the same username : LuckyBlackMoon.**

 **Now, just a super quick update for those who are confused for the time-line -Pointing at you Seere Klein :**

 **Harry had Lambo at 11, ie, Tsuna was still barely 9. At the point we are now, Tsuna is 18, having taken over the Vongola. Lambo (remember, he was 5 at the beginning of the series, while Tsuna was 14. You can do the Maths) is 9, almost 10, while Harry is 20. And now that I type it, it's super weird because of the parent-child relation.**

 **I'm myself a bit confused because I made no notes for the timeline and wrote this on a whim, but that's the correct ages. I think. Well, if anyone else has a question, or a suggestion, you're welcome to share it. Also, I edited this chapter a bit, because of the Mama-Mamma issue, but there's no real change.**


End file.
